Mobile devices, tablet computer, and other computing devices can be used to access remote network locations. In order to secure the mobile device, a password or PIN can be configured. Many devices also include a fingerprint reader so that devices can be accessed conveniently by tapping a finger onto that reader. Many applications also require credentials that are different than the passcode or PIN or fingerprint. This means that device users may have to remember a PIN to access the device and credentials for one or more applications. Managing different credentials can be difficult. For that reason it is often an option to not configure device credentials. In that case devices can be used by anyone. Nevertheless apps usually do not provide this option. Especially enterprise apps are usually not accessible without credentials. Username, password, SSO token such as JSON Web Token (JWT) or SAML token are valid credentials.